The present invention relates to a control apparatus of a working robot to flatten and finish the concreted floor by a rotary trowel and, more particularly, to a control apparatus of a working robot which is automatically operated and controlled in accordance with a preset running pattern.
In recent years, the working robot which is used to flatten and finish the concreted floor at a construction field has been tried to be put into practical use.
In such a working robot, a rotary trowel which is called a trowel is provided in the rear portion of the robot main body which can run by right and left running wheels and the working robot runs on the concreted floor and flattens and finishes it while rotating the rotary trowel.
The manual operation and automatic operation can be selected as a running operation of the robot. With respect to the automatic operation, for instance, as shown in FIG. 1, a working range 12 is set in a segment 10 which is partitioned by walls or the like and is concreted by designating a lateral width L.sub.x and a depth L.sub.y. A zigzag running pattern 14 is set into the working range 12. The robot is automatically operated along the running pattern 14.
In the setting of the running pattern 14, the robot is positioned to a running start point 100 and is correctly directed to the running direction. In this state, the azimuth detected by a gyrocompass or the like is set as a reference azimuth. On the other hand, the first turning direction is set to, for instance, the left direction. Further, a lap width W as a running distance in the depth direction is set. In this way, the shown zigzag running pattern can be set in the working range 14.
By setting the distance within the working width of the rotary trowel attached to the robot as a lap width W, the occurrence of an unworking region is prevented.
However, in such a conventional control apparatus of the robot to finish the concreted floor, in the case of working a plurality of segments having working ranges of different shapes, the width and depth of the working range and the turning direction variably change in accordance with the order of the concreting processes for the working ranges. Therefore, it is necessary to change the running pattern by resetting the width and depth and the first turning direction each time they change. Generally, with respect to the value of depth, the stop and restart of the automatic operation are repeated while observing the hardening state of the concrete. Therefore, in many cases, the value of depth is set to a relatively large value and the operator manages the depth. Particularly, since it is required to frequently set and change the width and turning direction, there is a problem such that the setting operations become complicated.
As shown in FIG. 1, on the other hand, in the case where the lateral width changes in the way of the depth by an obstacle 16 such as a pillar or the like, for instance, the automatic operation is stopped at a point 300 and a now working range 12-1 is set and, thereafter, the automatic operation is restarted. Further, the automatic operation is again stopped at a point 400 as a running end position of the working range 12-1 and the working range must be set and changed to the original working range 12. Therefore, in the case where the working range does not have a rectangular shape because a projection such as a pillar or the like exists in the working range, there is a problem such that the measuring works to determine the working range become complicated and it is necessary to frequently set and change the working range.